It's A Love Story
by imsohoodrr
Summary: Saafiyah has been sent to England as a bride for Prince John, but finds herself rescued by a certain gang of outlaws. Now they must hide from both the Sheriff's men and Prince John's. It would help if Allan didn't get them lost. AllanDjaq RobinMarian
1. We Were Both Young When I First Saw You

Disclaimer: The BBC owns anything familiar. The title and the chapter names come from the song Love Story – by Taylor Swift

Saafiyah cried bitterly and refused to look her father in the face as he said good-bye to her.

He had sold her.

Like a servant.

To be married to the enemy.

She was being sent to a country she had never seen before, to live for the rest of her life, as a stranger's wife.

And not just any stranger.

Prince John, whose brother was leading the Crusade against her country and her people.

"Saafiyah, you must understand that this is for the best."

"The best for who? Certainly not for me!" Saafiyah shouted before stepping onto the ship and making her way to the other side to stare out over the water.

Her father did not follow her to try and rectify the fight before he saw her for what could be the last time.

*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

The caravan had been traveling for at least 3 or 4 days and Saafiyah knew that they had at least one stop before their final destination.

Right now they were in a densely wooded area and it was beginning to grow dark. A guard banged on the door and she moved the curtain aside to look out.

"Yes?"

"About another hour's walk milady."

Saafiyah thanked him and put the curtain back, then leaned back in the carriage and sighed.

If she weren't surrounded by quite so many guards she was sure she could make a run for it. But even if she ran and was not caught it would be hard to remain inconspicuous. She was fairly certain there weren't too many Saracens around here.

She could hear birds singing outside and thought it was odd as birds usually chirped like this in the morning. A few moments later an owl hooted and then all hell broke loose.

She heard the whistles of arrows through the air and heard the thuds as bodies hit the ground. Everything stopped moving and then she heard the shouts.

Fear stricken she sat as if paralyzed as the sounds of a battle raged around her. Besides the arrows, she could hear the clank of metal on metal, and the sounds of something heavy hitting flesh. She could try running now but that could be like jumping out of the frying pan and into the fire.

An arrow whistled through the window piercing the wood by her head. Her mind was made up. She threw open the door and bolted, dodging arrows and swords as she made for the darkness of the trees.

She had just passed into the ring of trees when someone gripped her arm and tossed her to the ground.

"And where do you think you're going?" the guard standing over her sneered. Saafiyah crab walked backwards as quickly as she could, knowing that it was futile. The guard grabbed a leg and yanked her back.

"Oh, no, you don't. You're coming with me."

"I'm not trying to be funny, but the lady's already got plans this evening." Saafiyah gasped as the guard whipped around.

A hooded figure stood in the distance, an arrow aimed at the guard.

"We'll see about that. This lady is property of Prince John." the guard said as he drew his sword.

"Still not trying to be funny, but I don't really like that whole women as property thing."

"You're not gonna like being dead either." The guard sprang forward.

Saafiyah breathed a sigh of relief as the hooded figure loosed the arrow, striking the guard in the heart.

Then, he was beside her, reaching down to help her up. She hesitated, and then gripped his hand, not sure what made her trust him.

"All right, then, sweetheart?"

She nodded.

"Good, let's be off then."

"But, where are we going."

"Don't worry, far from Prince John. Once we heard about his precious cargo, we decided to intervene."

"So, you already knew of me?"

"Of course, love. Everyone knows about the Saracen Princess."

"I would rather they did not."

He laughed and turned to start walking.

"At least tell me who you are."

The figure laughed and turned to face her, sweeping a bow as he removed his hood.

"Allan A'Dale, at your service, milady."

Under that hood was the most handsome face Saafiyah had ever seen in her life. Her breath hitched, but either Allan didn't notice, or he pretended not to, and turned into the forest.

Saafiyah hitched up her skirts and followed Allan through the trees. It was growing very dark very quickly and she stumbled often.

However it appeared that Allan knew every twig and branch by heart. Finally he stopped and waited for her to catch up, holding out an arm.

"Come on, love, we'll never get there at this pace."

"Well it must be easy for you. You know your way around and you are not in a dress."

"Marian gets around all right in her dresses."

"Who is Marian? And we do not wear this style of dress where I come from. This is quite impossible."

"Marian is Robin's lady love. What kind of dress do you wear then?"

"And who is Robin? They are looser and lighter because it is so hot."

"Ah I see so they're like see through, right? You'll meet Robin soon enough."

Saafiyah let go of his arm and gasped, "NO, they are not see through, what kind of people do you think we are."

"All right, I was just making a joke!" He held out his arm again. "My apologies."

Saafiyah glared at him, then tucked her hand through his arm. With her hand she held up her skirts as they continued walking. _If only you could see me now, father_ she thought.

Some time later they came to a small clearing. There was a fire and a group of men sitting about. When they appeared the men all have a whoop.

One stepped forward bowing to Saafiyah. "Welcome, Princess."

"That's Robin." Allan said.

Read and Review? Don't hate me for not doing Djaq/Will…I already feel like Will's being cheated on, lol.


	2. Little Did I Know

Saafiyah had found herself seated amidst Robin Hood and his men, close to the fire, with a bowl of stew in her hands, courtesy of a flighty blonde man named Much.

Much appeared to be the mother hen of the group and appeared to have already adopted her into his fold. He'd even given her extra meat in her bowl.

Robin had introduced her to the other two, Little John and Will Scarlet, both the strong, silent type.

"Now that you have some food in you, would you mind telling us your story?" Robin leaned forward over the fire, a charismatic and friendly smile on his face.

Saafiyah could not help smiling back. "I fear there is not much to tell. My father made a deal with Prince John, and the first I heard of it, was when he accompanied me to the docks to set sail. Just like that, my whole life, gone."

She looked down at her bowl of stew, willing herself not to cry. "I never thought my father could do this. It is a common practice where I am from to arrange marriages for daughters without consulting them, but he never treated me like just another daughter. He always treated me as a friend first, and then a daughter. If I marry Prince John, he will never allow me to go home again, and if I don't...my father will never allow me to come home."

"It appears you have quite the dilemma. But as we have removed you from your plight for the time being, I don't see any reason why you can't stay with us until we get this sorted out. Any opposition?" Robin looked around. If anyone was opposed to his decree, none voiced it.

"Oh, I could not stay here with you. I would only get in the way!"

"And if we took you to town, you would stick out like a sore thumb. My mind is made up, you are the first woman to join Robin Hood and his Merry Men!"

"But what will she do?" Much inquired, then turned to look at her. "Can you cook?"

"No."

"Can you sew?"

"No."

"Sing? Dance? Mind children?"

"No, No, and just barely."

"What do they teach princesses where you're from?"

"I'm not a princess."

At this, they all turned to stare at her. She quickly explained herself.

"I should have been honest with you. There is more to my story than I told you. My father is the Sultan's court physician. When the missive came asking for the Sultan's only daughter's hand in marriage, they panicked. The promise of peace was tempting, but his daughter was prized. So, the Sultan secretly arranged to pay off my father if he sent me instead. As no Englishman has laid eyes on the Princess, no one would be the wiser. So here I am. As to your question of what can I do, I am a trained healer. I have worked beside my father for years. I am also a skilled chemist."

Robin turned to smile at Much. "There, you see, we have our cook, our carpenter, our thief, our voice of reason, our leader, and now, our healer."

Much nodded, satisified with the order of things for the moment.

"I'm not being funny, but I don't know if I like being called a thief." Allan said between gulps of the broth in his stew.

"What would you call yourself then?"

"A charitable worker indeed. I relieve the rich of their donations so that they can remain humble and anonymous."

Robin laughed. "Right you are."

He stood then. "We should all be off to bed then. Nottingham will be in an uproar tomorrow no doubt. Wouldn't want to miss the fun."

"Where will I sleep?" Saafiyah inquired.

There was silence as the gang looked at each other, hoping someone else would have the answer. They'd never had to accomodate a female before.

"She...she could have my bunk." Will spoke up softly.

"And where will you sleep if I do?" Saafiyah did not want anyone to suffer because of her. More silence.

"All right mate, you can share my bunk." Allan slung an arm about Will's shoulders. "But no funny business, eh? And don't hog the covers."

Will shoved him away, laughing, then showed Saafiyah to her bunk for the night. He then crammed in with Allan, who winked cheekily at Saafiyah.

"'Night, love."

*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

The next morning, Saafiyah rose long before the others. She was tense, and had had nothing but nightmares all night. Wiping sleep from her eyes, she made her way to the site of the camp fire the night before, and stirred the ashes, hoping for some embers. No such luck. Sighing, she sat quietly, hugging her knees, blinking back tears. Truth be told, she was in a better place than she thought she would be come morning when she was traveling in the caravan. But she was still far from home, and among strangers, however good their intentions may be. And if she was to remain with them, she needed to figure out a way to not be so conspicuous. Not only did she not want to find herself in the clutches of Prince John, but she did not want to bring harm to those sheltering her now.

Scanning around, trying to think, she glimpsed the little dagger Much had used to skin the rabbit for last night's stew. Inspiration came, and she picked it up, holding it in her hand, asking herself if she dared.

She did.

A little while later, Much came walking toward the camp fire.

"Saafiyah? You're up awfully early. Your bunk was empty and I thought..." Much stopped and stared. "You...you're not Saafiyah! What have you done with her? Robin! ROBIN!"

He turned and ran back toward the bunks, Robin rolling out of his at the shouting. The other outlaws woke up more slowly.

"Robin, there's some Saracen boy and Saafiyah's gone and he's done something with her!!"

At this the other three outlaws were up and alert.

Robin stepped toward the intruder. "You have ten seconds to tell us what you've done with Saafiyah."

"Stupid men, I AM SAAFIYAH!" She held up her hands, dagger in one, locks of hair in the other. "Did you not notice that I am still in a dress?"

At this the outlaws visibly relaxed.

"But your hair...why?" Robin asked, lowering his sword.

"As a female Saracen in an English town, I will stick out like a sore thumb, especially now. As a Saracen boy, I will be noticeable, but far less a person of interest. Am I wrong?"

"I like the way this one thinks." Little John spoke for the first time in her presence, nodding his approval. She blushed and smiled back at him.

"You're right. Can't believe I didn't think of this...but we'll need to find you some boys clothes. You'll stick out worse than a sore thumb as a Saracen boy dressed as a woman." Robin motioned to Much, who ran back to the bunks and began grabbing at different scraps of clothing they used for disguises. When he had come up with a semi-functional and matching outfit, he brought it over.

Saafiyah accepted the clothes gratefully.

"You can change just over this hill, no one will be able to see you." Much pointed in the direction she should go.

As she walked away, Allan called out.

"Oi, what should we call you then? We can't be calling you by a girl's name in town. Blow the cover off the whole thing, it would!"

Saafiyah thought for a moment.

"Call me Djaq."

Read and review? From now on, Saafiyah is Djaq.


	3. Remind Me Who I Was

Djaq hid the dress under some rocks and smoothed the boys clothes she was wearing.

How quickly one's life could change completely.

She made her way slowly back to the camp. Only now, was she having doubts. Could she carry this off?

She had to...or else...death.

Or marriage...a fate worse than death.

She had just rounded the side of the hill, when Allan suddenly popped up beside her.

"A right nice lookin' boy you make, sweetheart. Won't be able to keep the ladies off you, will we?"

Djaq gasped and jumped back.

"Allan, you startled me!"

"Better get used to being startled around the likes of us, love. Surprises are a way of life for us. You just better hope it's one of us doing the startling and not one of the sherriff's men."

"Where did you come from anyway? Were you spying on me?!"

"NO! I was...just...waiting."

"Waiting..."

"For you..."

Djaq thought she saw Allan blush, but he quickly regained his composure.

"Don't get many cross-dressers in these parts. Not even when the traveling players come through!"

"Are you comparing me to a freak of sorts?"

"What...No!..." Allan spluttered.

Djaq shook her head. "Come, we should not keep the others waiting."

The two approached the others who were seated around the fire eating breakfast. Much put down his plate, and quickly fixed two more and handed them over.

"All right then, Djaq? You make a very convincing boy." Robin winked.

"I have a twin brother back home, and I spent much of my youth rough housing with him and his friends. Pretending to be a boy is not very difficult for me."

"That's good. Hopefully this won't be much different than being around your brother. We'll be sneaking in to town today to see what reactions there are to last night's fun. We can't be seen. Everyone sitting around this fire is an outlaw, and so are you by association. None of us can be seen."

"I am good at hiding in plain sight. Do not worry about me." Djaq said between bites of her food.

*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

After breakfast, they all put on long, hooded cloaks, and headed towards town. Djaq felt pangs of nervousness as they walked. She tried to think about other things, but she once again had the feeling she was jumping from the frying pan into the fire.

She hung back a little bit, afraid to intrude on the ways of the gang. Soon, though, she found Will Scarlet walking beside her.

"All right?" He smiled at her.

"Yes, thank you. And thank you for letting me sleep in your bunk last night. I hope sleeping with Allan wasn't too uncomfortable for you."

"Don't worry about me. He's my best mate. I'm used to him."

"Is he? I never would have thought."

"Yeah, most people don't. Seeing as he's so loud and brash, and I'm...not. But we balance each other out, know what I mean?"

"Yes, I think I do. It is always good to have close friends, whatever their failings." She looked pointedly at Allan, who walked up ahead. Will chuckled.

"He's really not so bad. I mean, he made a point of saving you when we stopped the caravan. Ran off after you as soon as he saw you duck out of the carriage, running like the devil was on his heels. Saying he'd bring you to the camp."

"Yes, he said you knew about me."

"Yeah, it's our jobs to be a permanent thorn in Prince John's side. But Allan's never been the knight-in-shining-armor-type."

"Knight?"

"Oh, it's just a saying around here. All these princesses and ladies constantly getting themselves into trouble so some knight on a white horse will come along and rescue them...and marry them. And there are plenty of knights willing to do the job. Allan's usually just looking for the closest chest of gold. That's why when Robin motioned for Little John to follow you, we thought it so odd that Allan was already hot on your heels. Especially because a chest of gold had just fallen open at his feet from the top of one of the carts."

Just then, Allan wheeled around and stepped between the two, slinging his arms around them.

"What you two chit chatting about then?"

"Actually..." Will started.

"We were talking about how I should probably go looking for herbs sometime soon, if I am to be your healer." Djaq quickly interjected.

Will looked at her, confused, but Djaq quickly shook her head. He raised his eyebrows but went with it.

"Yeah, I was saying I could show her where some patches were where she might be able to find something."

"Oh, right then." Djaq could tell Allan did not quite believe them. "So, how much longer you planning on sharing my bunk, mate? Don't want silly rumors to reach the ladies in town, know what I mean?"

Will turned red.

"He will have his bunk back tonight. I can make do on the ground." Djaq said.

Allan and Will both stared at her in surprise.

"I didn't mean that...I don't mind sharing, really..."

"No, no, if anything I'll try to build you a bunk before dinner!"

Djaq smiled. "But if I am to be one of the boys, shouldn't you treat me as one?"

"Yeah, but you're not a boy, you're a girl, and that's not right, you sleeping on the ground in the dirt." Will stated.

"You could always switch with Will and stay in my bunk." Allan smirked.

"I thought you didn't want any silly rumors getting to town? Which would be sillier? You sharing your bunk with a Saracen girl, or you sharing your bunk with a Saracen boy?"

Allan opened his mouth to respond, but found himself oddly speechless. "Right then, point well taken."

Djaq smiled. She did not know why she took such pleasure in outwitting him.

Just then, they found themselves closing in on the town, and they all fell silent, Allan grasping Djaq's arm and tugging her behind him.

"Stay with me, love."

They split up slightly, Robin and Much walking in first, making out to be beggars. The guards barely spared them a second glance, merely sneering in disgust.

Will and Little John went next, Little John, bending over his walking stick and pretending to be a crippled old men, Will flitting around him like an over protective son.

Then Allan and Djaq. Allan tugged her hood down further over her face, and slung an arm around her shoulders jauntily.

"Oi, where's the best brothel around here? Taking my little brother here to become a man."

The guards laughed and put forth a few names.

"All right, thanks mates." Allan smiled as he tugged Djaq along.

When they were lost in the crush of people at the market, Allan pulled Djaq's hood back.

"The townspeople won't rat us out, no worries here. Once we get closer to the Castle thought, we'll have to put the hoods back up."

"Weren't you worried about the guards out there?"

"Nah. They watch so many people come in and out all day, everyone blends together. And, if I didn't know any better, I'd think they were on our side. Think they used to live on Robin's Manor when he was still Earl of Locksley. Never had a spot of trouble at that gate. Not once."

"So, what are we to do now?"

"Ask around, see if anyone knows about some Saracen Princess that got kidnapped last night."

Djaq followed Allan for a bit as he asked around. Apparently the Castle was in an uproar, the Sherriff putting together a squad to go out and comb the forests. The princess had to be found by nightfall, or heads would be rolling. Prince John's messengers were on their way to meet the caravan and did not know yet of the incident.

"I never thought there would ever be such a to-do about me." Djaq said pensively as they walked.

"Why not?"

"Well, for one, I never thought I would marry, and then, I never thought myself interesting enough to call for attention."

"Let me tell you right now, I've only known you a day, but you're right interesting enough. And why wouldn't you get married, you're a good-looking woman, if I do say so myself."

Djaq shrugged. "Before this whole thing happened, my father and I had agreed I would not be married unless it was to someone I loved. I never found anyone interesting enough. By now I should be married with three children."

"Wow. Not a very interesting life, is it? Good thing you found your way to us."

Djaq nodded, as something caught her attention. "Who is that Robin is talking to?"

Allan followed her gaze. "Ah, the Lady Marian. His intended, until he went on the Crusades that is. Now bloody Guy of Gisbourne wants her for himself, and since he's taken over Robin's lands, he's in a position to make it happen."

"And does she loves this Guy?"

"Marian? Lord, no. Only pretends to like him to protect her father. Her father was the sherriff before Vaysey came along and took over."

"I see."

"Looks like she has news. Let's go."

Djaq and Allan approached Marian and Robin. Robin nodded at them, and Marian turned around.

"Marian, meet Saafiyah, now Djaq. Djaq, this is Marian."

Djaq made a slight bow as the other woman made a slight curtsey. The two smiled at each other, already sensing they had found kindred spirits.

"I hope it's not too much torture living in the woods with these hoodlums."

"Not yet, but I'm sure I'll manage."

"We're not so bad, Marian. You should try it some time." Robin tenderly reached out to play with a lock of Marian's hair.

"You know I can not." Marian said sternly, but Djaq could see the longing in her eyes when she looked at Robin. She nodded to them and then turned to hurry back to the castle.

Robin smiled sadly, then looked at Allan and Djaq. "Anything?"

"Squad's gonna be combing the forest for her soon. Have to find her by nightfall, or else trouble. Prince John's men are on their way here to meet the princess."

"Marian said the same. But she also thinks that the Sheriff is planning to come up with a ransom or exchange of some sort."

"Does he know it was you who took me?"

Allan and Robin looked at each other and laughed. "Of course he does, love. Whenever there's trouble in Nottingham you can be sure Robin Hood and his Merry Men have caused it."

The three rounded up the others and they made their way back.

*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

Read and Review? Will and Djaq are going to be best friends...and Marian will also have a strong presence.


	4. Don't Think Twice

As promised, Will made a bunk for Djaq before it was even time for lunch. Once he was finished, they all sat down to eat. Robin, Will, Much, and Little John were going to have to hurry back to town as soon as they were done to find out what the exchange being offered was.

"Rest assured, Djaq, we will not be trading you. But the Sheriff has been known to ransom our relatives lives in the past."

At this, Allan made a slightly strangled sound, forcing food into his mouth and looking away from the rest. Robin looked sadly at him, then back to Djaq.

"We were not in time to save Allan's brother from being hung."

Will put a comforting hand on Allan's shoulder. Djaq almost expected him to shake it off, but he silently accepted the gesture.

"Here's the plan. We will be in town probably for most of the day. The Sheriff's men will probably start combing the woods, so you two should probably make yourselves scarce. Will is going to write a letter for you guys to take to his Aunt Annie in Scarborough. Stay there until we come for you."

Djaq and Allan nodded and finished their food. Will hastily scribbled out a letter to his aunt for them. They all walked together towards the road, but once they reached it Allan motioned for Djaq to follow him in the opposite direction of Nottingham. They nodded good bye to the others and then set off.

For some time, there was silence. Allan was quite melancholy and had been since the mention of his brother.

"I...I am sorry about your brother, Allan. I know how that feels."

Allan rounded on her, a look of thunder on his face. "How's that, then? Thought you still had your brother, so how could you know?"

He didn't even try to hide the bitter tone in his voice.

"This is not the first time I have masqueraded as a boy, Allan A'Dale. The first time was when I ran off with my brother three years ago to fight in the Crusades, where he died in my arms!" Djaq blinked back her tears. "His name was Djaq. A soldier, one of your fellow Englishmen, snuck up from behind. He could not even fight my brother like a man! And when my brother fell, the soldier turned to me, and before he could raise his sword again, I slit his throat. I held my brother until he died. That was the day I started back home."

Allan's expression went from one of rage to one of shame. "I'm sorry, Djaq. I shouldn't have yelled at you."

"It is ok. We should drop this subject, it will not do for either of us to rehash bad memories."

"Agreed."

The two set off in a more companiable silence. DJaq found herslef wanting to ask what had made Allan come to her rescue. However, she knew that if she asked, he wouldn't answer, merely make a joke and change the subject. After les than a day she could already tell that that was the kind of person he was. So, instead, she generalized the question.

"What made you lot rush to my aid last night? Just another chance to be a thorn in the prince's side?"

"Well, there's that. But no one deserves to be practically enslaved to Prince John 'cept maybe the Sheriff and Guy." Allan shrugged. "We do the right thing, even if we don't want to, not to say we didn't want to help you."

"How did you find out about the engagement?"

"Marian told us. Saw they were setting up some rooms for visitors and went sniffing around. Got Guy to tell her what they were up to and, naturally, she came right to Robin."

"From what Will was telling me earlier, it seems to me like you lot would be more interested in the gold, than a Saracen princess."

"Well, yeah, but the reason we're outlaws is because Robin has a soft spot and he's always got to be rescuing people he doesn't know. Couldn't be like other Earls and nobleman and not care a bit about the little people. But I suppose I should be grateful. First, he saved me from losing a hand, and then he saved my life. Never even seen me before that day. And that was the day we all became outlaws. Well, Little John already was one."

"If you are outlaws because you care about the little people, how is that a bad thing?"

"It's not, I guess. But most outlaws did really bad things before we came along. Never cared a bit bout anyone but themselves."

"Isn't it a much more satisfying existence to know that outlaw or no, there are still people who depend on you and need you, then to know that if you died right now, no one would miss you?"

"I guess so, yeah."

The talk then turned to Scarborough, and how long they might be there for.

Then, suddenly, they were startled out of their conversation.

"Halt!"

Allan and Djaq spun around, and came face to face with a squad of five guards and their swords.

Allan cursed. "Should've been paying more attention. All right, fellas, what's the problem?"

"You're one of Robin Hood's men, ain't you?"

"Who me? No, I'm not in league with that good-for-nothing thief. Just come back from the Crusades, haven't I? On my way home."

"Whose this then? Don't get many Saracens round here." The guard prodded Djaq with his sword.

"He's...uh...he's my slave. Caught him trying to steal from me and my men, didn't I? Begged for his life, crying like a little girl, and well, I've got a soft spot for weaklings, and I know me mam's gonna need some help round the house, so I makes a deal with him."

"Is that so?"

For a tense moment, they were afraid the guard didn't believe them.

"Be off with you then. Don't let me catch you in the woods again, Crusades or no, you'll be arrested."

Allan and Djaq nodded quickly, then turned to hurry away, freezing with fear when the guard called out again.

"Oi, you see Robin Hood or any of his men, you let us know, right? He might try to relieve you of your belongings, and he's got something what belongs to Prince John."

Allan turned around again, nodded, and waved.

Then, gripping Djaq's arm, he pulled them quickly through the trees. "When we get past those trees, we run."

"Why, they believed us?"

"Those guards may be slow, but they ain't stupid, and in a second, one of them's gonna ask how I knew who Robin Hood was if I've been away at the Crusades."

As they hit the trees and broke into a run, in the distance behind them, a shout went up.

"Hope you can run long distances." Allan glanced over at her as they ran side by side.

"Hope you can keep up!" Djaq said as, with a fresh burst of speed, she pulled ahead of him.

*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

Read and Review? Sorry this one hasn't been so interesting, I've been working a lot and haven't been sleeping much.


	5. Something Just Isn't Right

Djaq and Allan continued to run long after the sounds of the Sheriff's men had faded. The trees had given way to farm land, and still they ran. Djaq's heart pounded in her chest, not from the physical exertion, but from the fear that someone was waiting to capture her around every corner and in every ditch. Allan merely continued running because he was afraid that if he stopped, Djaq would just keep going and disappear into the horizon.

"Djaq!" He called out.

She glanced back over her shoulder, still running.

"Djaq! We need to stop!"

"Are we there?"

"I don't know _where_ we are!"

Djaq came to a halt, instantly, Allan skidding to a stop, just barely avoiding crashing into her.

"What do you mean? Didn't we run towards Scarborough?"

"Well, yeah, at first, but when they started gaining on us, we made all those wonky turns…and I think I forgot to make one to get us back on the right path."

He turned around in place, looking for any sort of familiar landmark, but only saw acres of land stretching out around them.

"What will we do? We can not go back! They could be waiting for us!" Djaq looked fearfully back the way they had come.

"I know…we'll…we'll just have to walk until we get to a town. Then we can get directions to Scarborough."

Djaq studied him for a moment, and then nodded. "But first, I think we should sit down and rest."

Allan couldn't have agreed more and he led the way off the road into the grassy field. They soon found themselves lying side by side, staring up at the sky.

"So, Djaqie, what are your plans when this dilemma is taken care of?"

"Djaqie?" Djaq raised an eyebrow at the nickname.

"Oh, it's cute, just go with it."

"Right. As for after my dilemma, I do not know. I can not stay here or go home, as I told you. I suppose I will just have to travel the world, and explore all its many mysteries."

"Sounds like a hard life. And who said you can't stay here? I thought that was only if you marry Prince John."

"Where would I live? I have no friends, and no family." Djaq stopped at the affronted look on Allan's face.

"Now, Djaqie, that hurt!" He put a hand over his heart. "I liked to think I was your friend."

"You know what I mean, Allan. You all have been very kind to me, under these very strange circumstances, but I could not stay here forever! Your people are at war with my people. My face is not a welcome one."

"I don't mind it." Allan said softly, a bit of a blush creeping up his cheeks. He rushed to recover himself. "Sure beats looking at Little John all the livelong day."

Djaq seemed oblivious to his indiscretion, twirling a little flower she had picked about in her fingers.

"When this is over, I will travel to all the places I could not as a woman. I will see everything."

"Well, you'd better come visit and tell me how everything is."

Djaq laughed. "I will. I will bring you all beautiful presents to repay you for helping me."

"Maybe I'll accompany you on some of these travels, try my hand at something new."

"Don't you mean new coin purses?" Djaq giggled.

"Very funny." Allan studied the position of the sun and thought it might be about 3 in the afternoon. Patting Djaq's leg, he sat up. "Come, come, can't day dream the day away. We've got places to be, whenever we find them."

He turned around and extended a hand to help Djaq up. The two brushed off the dirt and the grass and headed back towards the road, and who knew what else.

Hours had passed, and the sun was setting, and still they had found nothing. Exhaustion had set in and Djaq walked close beside Allan, sometimes drifting into him. He smiled at the fourth time, and at the fifth had his arm in place to wrap around her shoulders.

Soon, even the ever optimistic Allan-A-Dale was preparing to quit. But then he saw something through the trees. Little lights in the distance.

Urging Djaq forwards, they soon found themselves closing in on a town.

"Hope they've got an inn, cuz I don't think you're getting much farther tonight, missy."

"We haven't got money for a room."

"Robin gave me a little before we left, for Will's aunt. Whatever we use here, we'll pay her back later."

Most of the town was dark when they arrived, only a few lights here and there, mostly at inns.

Allan steered Djaq towards the least seedy looking one. He put her at a table and then went to speak to the innkeeper. Finding he had money only for one room, he decided to put Djaq up in it and tough it out down here on a chair.

After the innkeeper had directed Djaq up to her room, Allan sat down near the fire. It was going to be a long night in this stiff wooden chair. He threw up his hood and attempted to get some sleep.

He was woken some time later by the sound of horses outside. Creeping up to the window, his heart jumped to his throat when he saw the Sheriff's insignia.

The innkeeper was walking out to greet the men, but Allan caught him by the sleeve.

"My friend and I are not here." He hissed, pressing money into the man's hand.

He was astonished to find the money pressed back.

"You will not find friends of the sheriff here." The man whispered, and then nodded to the stairs. "Second door on the left."

Allan nodded his thanks and then bounded up the stairs two at a time. When he reached the correct door, he knocked gently, then carefully pushed it open.

Djaq lay fast asleep in the bed. Allan cautiously began to make his way over, but tripped over one of Djaq's boots.

"Bloody hell, that hurt!"

Djaq shot up, mouth open to scream.

Allan lunged forward, placing his hand over her mouth.

"Don't scream! Sheriff's men are outside!'

Djaq stiffened, but nodded. Allan released her and then eased down on to the bed beside her.

"The innkeeper will cover for us."

"You are sure?"

"I am sure." Jingling the coin purse, he added, "He turned down all this and said we won't find friends of the Sheriff here."

They sat quietly in the bed, listening to the sounds of men drinking and eating, singing bawdy songs all the while, from downstairs.

"We should probably get some sleep. I do not think they are a threat tonight." Djaq said, after listening to yet another relieve himself under their open window, an hour or so later.

Allan agreed and the lay down on the bed, careful not to touch each other, one falling into a deep sleep. The other lay awake for a little longer to study their bedfellow.

_______________________________________________________________________

Will was still laughing at the Sheriff's proposal as he led Robin, Much, and Little John to his Auntie Annie's. Like they would really believe that he would free them from their status as outlaws. Prince John's men had arrived as the outlaws were leaving the city. It would be a good idea to remain far from Nottingham for some time.

"Here we are." Will lifted a hand to bang on the door. A minute or two later, the door swung open.

"Will? Heavens child, what are you doing here? Come in, come in, all of you!"

The men quickly entered the little house.

"You seem surprised." Robin said, wondering where Djaq and Allan were."

"I am. Haven't heard a word from you in months! Your father's not sleeping he's so worried and Luke fancies he's going to become an outlaw!"

"But…Allan and Djaq…they never arrived?" Will began to panic.

"No…Who's Djaq?"

"This, I do not like." Little John stalked back outside.

"Neither do I." Robin said, gravely

Read & Review?


	6. The Walk

The next morning Allan woke well before Djaq. He found that during the night, they had snuggled up together and now her head rested on his chest, his arm wrapped tight around her. He smiled to himself as he gently extracted himself from her grasp. She mumbled in her sleep, but thankfully didn't wake.

Carefully, he peered out the window and breathed a sigh of relief when he saw that the Sheriff's men and all their horses were gone. Stepping over Djaq, made his way over to the door to go downstairs to talk to the innkeeper.

The man was behind the bar, drying glasses when Allan walked in. He nodded and motioned to a stool in front of him.

"Morning, sir."

"Morning, mate." Allan replied as he had a seat.

"How did you sleep?"

"Quite well, thanks. How long were they here?"

"They left about half an hour ago. Most still drunk from last night."

"Listen, about last night..."

"No need to thank me. The Sheriff and I grew up together. He was a bad egg from the start, always torturing defenseless animals, and the like. This is one place he stays far away from, although he sends his men through every now and then, as a show of power."

"He grew up here?"

"He did. The whole town hated him long before he set his cap at becoming Sheriff of Nottingham. His actions since then have only strengthened our dislike."

"Can't imagine the Sheriff as ever being a little boy."

"He was a little demon, if anything. Sent from the devil himself to prove his existence."

"Can't argue with that. Listen, would you maybe be able to tell me how to get to Scarborough? My friend and I got a bit lost yesterday and we need to get there some time today at the latest."

"Scarborough? Scarborough's North about 5 miles. What you want in Scarborough?"

"Family friend. We're supposed to be staying with her for a bit. Things are a bit...unsettled, at home."

"Are they, then? Sorry to hear that. You'd better get your friend and be on your way. After you've had a good breakfast of course."

Allan smiled and than ran back up the stairs to wake Djaq.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

After a hearty meal, they thanked the innkeeper, and headed on their way. Again, there was silence as they walked. Djaq's voice broke the quiet after some time.

"You are very touchy feely when you sleep, do you know that?"

"Am I? My apologies, sweetheart. I'd have to say the same about you, seeing as how I woke up to you snuggling on my chest."

"You did not!" Djaq turned bright red. "Did you?"

"Indeed I did. Wouldn't mind having you in my bunk every night, nice and warm you are."

Djaq punched his arm playfully. "Don't say such things, I am a _princess_ after all."

Allan laughed and bowed. "Forgive me, your highness. I am but a witless outlaw."

"Oh, I'd go crazy if I were really a princess. All that 'your highness' and 'milady'. You can't have five minutes to yourself to think. I can't understand why girls are so desperate to become one."

"Well, not every girl is as intelligent and brilliant as you are. They don't have anything else to depend on to get somewhere in life, do they?"

"I suppose so." Djaq fell quiet for a moment. "What does brilliant mean? Doesn't that mean shiny?"

Allan laughed. "Literally, yes. But it's also a compliment. It means you're really smart, and pretty, and you've got a fantastic personality, and people like being around you."

Djaq blushed. "Oh, thank you."

Allan changed the subject. "D'you know what the innkeeper told me? That's the very village where the Sheriff grew up! And everybody hates him!"

"Really? I wonder why they all hate him. Where I am from, when a member of the village reaches a position of power, everyone is very proud."

"Yeah, but people where you're from probably wouldn't be proud of a guy who tortured animals."

"No, you are right, they wouldn't be. What a sick man. Men who do such things when they are young often grow up to be criminals."

"And a criminal he is, no matter what his title."

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A couple more hours stretched by.

"We must be getting close. I'm hungry." Allan sighed, rubbing his belly.

"Me too." Djaq said as she squinted into the distance. "I think there are people up ahead."

"We should move off the road until we've figured out if they are a threat."

Djaq nodded and followed him into the trees that lined the road. They walked quietly, waiting to meet up with the people in the distance.

As the men grew larger, Djaq's heart beat faster. So many close calls. It was not fun being a woman on the run.

Snatches of conversation floated to them, and Allan listened intently. Suddenly, his face brightened.

"Wait a minute..." He laughed a ran out to the road, leaving a very bewildered Djaq.

"Robin!"

"Allan?!" Robin ran ahead of the others. "Where have you been? We've been searching for hours! Where's Djaq?"

Allan turned around. "She was just behind me."

"Here I am." Djaq said as she stepped on to the road.

"Where did you go? We got to my Auntie's and she had no idea what we were on about." Will asked as he approached, with Little John and Much.

"We made some wrong turns running from the Sheriff's men in the woods and ended up five miles South of Scarborough. We stayed at some inn over night, cuz Djaq here could barely get one foot in front of the other. And, get this, the Sheriff's men showed up and the innkeeper refused pay when I asked him to cover for us. Did it free of charge! Turns out, that's where the Sheriff grew up, and the whole town hates him! Used to torture animals and such. Djaq says that means you'll be a criminal when you grow up."

Robin looked pensive for a moment. "I think we may have found the solution to our problem, Will."

"What problem?" Allan looked at the other outlaws.

"Sheriff's men have taken over the forest. Droves of them. And now, Prince John's men have been added to the mix. There's no way we'll be able to remain unseen, for quite some time. Think that innkeeper would mind a few steady patrons for a bit?"

"Don't think so. Hey, what was the Sheriff going to give us in exchange for her?" He nodded at Djaq.

"He was going to free us from our outlaw status."

"WIth what, a hanging?" Allan laughed. "Like we'd ever trust the likes of him."

"Well, I'd love to stand around all day and chit chat, but I've been up all night worrying, and now that we've found you, I'd like to get to this inn and get some rest!" Much snapped and stormed past the rest.

Little John shrugged and followed.

Robin laughed, and jerked his head towards Much's retreating form.

"Shall we?"

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Read & Review?


	7. Boundaries

By that night they were back in the town, which they now knew was called Killerby.

"Fitting name for the place the Sheriff was born." Much said under his breath as Robin struck a deal with the inn keeper for their stay there.

"And what is your name, sir?" Robin inquired of the inn keeper.

"They call me Sam."

"Sam, this is John, Much, Allan, Will, Djaq, and I am Robin."

"I know who you are." Sam smiled. "The enemy of my enemy is my friend and all that."

"That is a proverb of my people!" Djaq said, amazed.

"Indeed it is. I learned it when I was in the Crusades, years ago." Sam smiled at her.

"I really hope we're not putting you out by taking up so much space here." Robin said as Sam showed them to their rooms.

"We don't get many travelers through here, so you're a welcome addition."

He nodded and left them to splitting up into rooms.

"Much and I will take this room; Little John, Will, and Allan, you take the room across the hall; and Djaq, you take the room next to them. Sound reasonable enough?"

"Well, why does Djaq have to sleep by herself?" Allan asked.

"Because Djaq is a woman." Robin said, looking at Allan as if he'd gone mad.

"Yeah, but I mean, we shared a room last night, even slept in the same bed, and nothing happened. Come on, she's one of the gang now."

Robin sighed. "All right, Will, you share with Djaq."

Will turned bright red but walked toward the doro Djaq was standing outside of.

"Actually I was angling more for myself." Allan started, but Robin shook his head.

"I said Will."

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"That must have been scary, when the Sheriff's men showed up last night." Will said as he stowed his stuff under his bed.

"It was, especially because Allan woke me from a deep sleep to tell me. I was not thinking very clearly. It was only when we realized how absolutely drunk they were getting that we felt safe enough to go to sleep. But Sam told us that the Sheriff's men only come through here once in a while."

"This is not his county, so he's really not supposed to be sending any men at all on patrols. But, then again, overstepping his boundaries has never stopped the Sheriff." Will pointed out.

"I can see that. Such a horrible man and I haven't even seen him yet."

"You'll feel worse about him then."

Djaq laughed. "I am sure."

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Allan felt Little John staring at him as he looked out the window, down at the town. He had a feeling he knew what Little John wanted to ask him, but was hoping he wouldn't.

Sighing, he turned toward the door. "Think I'll go get a pint. Fancy one?"

Little John shook his head.

"All right, I'll drink one for you." He pulled the handle of the door, but Little John held the door shut with his staff.

"You'd better not be playing games with that girl, Allan."

"I'm not playing any games at all."

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Read & review?


	8. The Secrets We Keep

Allan sat at the bar, nursing his second pint. He was thinking intently about what Little John had said to him before he left the room. Allan wasn't used to being directly attacked like that, even just verbally. But, he'd been telling the truth. He wasn't playing games, even if he wasn't exactly sure of his feelings towards the Saracen.

But those feelings didn't much matter. He'd have to return to Nottingham, and soon. He had unfinished business there, business he couldn't discuss with anyone in the gang,

A hand clapped down on his shoulder and he started.

Robin chuckled as he took a seat beside him.

"Never known you to scare like that. You all right? I've been watching you stare into space for the last half hour."

Allan smiled and took the last gulp of ale. "Just thinking about things. The last few days have been extraordinary, even by our standards."

"That they have. But, as i see it, for the moment, we're safe. I'll worry when I hear the Sheriff's sent men this way."

Allan nodded, and signalled for another ale. "Want one?"

"No, thanks. I'm going to take a walk about, get the lay of the land."

"All right, suit yourself." Allan shrugged as Robin smiled and walked out.

_____________________________________________________________________________

Djaq lay back on her bed and watched Will carving a block of wood.

"What are you making?"

Will looked up and smiled.

"I haven't decided yet. It's just something to help me pass the time."

"I wish I had something to help me pass the time. What is there to do?" Djaq sighed as she leaned out of the window, her eyes lighting up as she spied the path to the nearby forest. "I should probably stock up on herbs."

Jumping off the bed, she grabbed a bag and slung it across her shoulders.

"Would you like to join me, Will?"

Will looked up and smiled.

"Of course."

The two walked together out of the room and downstairs, where Allan was still drinking.

"Where're you two off too?" He asked as the walked past him.

"To collect herbs. Would you like to join us? It's a beautiful day." Djaq smiled encouragingly.

"No, no. I'm fine here. Go on, have fun." Allan waved them out the door.

Djaq turned to Will after they had gotten closer to the woods.

"He seems very…anti-social today…I do not think that seems normal for him."

"It isn't. Usually he has to be in the thick of things all the time. Most of the time he's invited himself before you can ask. Maybe the incidents last night scared him."

"He does not seem the type to scare easy."

"He's not. I'm just throwing guesses out there. He's my best mate, but, lately, I don't know what's going on in his head. The way he was when we rescued you and right after was the closest he's been to himself in a couple of weeks now."

"Have any of you tried to talk to him?"

"Robin does every now and then. I've tried to bring the conversation around to what's bugging him. But he just avoids all the questions."

"Maybe I will try." Djaq said, pensively, as she bent down to inspect some flowers.

Read & review? Sorry it's been so long, my dad's been in hospital.


End file.
